Faire revivre un couple mort
by Malefoy Heartless
Summary: A tous les auteurs qui se lancent dans l'écriture d'un Dramione je partage ici un peu de mon expérience pour vous aider à bien démarrer dans ce qui a perdu beaucoup de sa valeur. Jetez un œil avant de commencer votre fic ça vous évitera certains clichés
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Comme vous vous en doutez selon le titre, ceci n'est pas une fiction.

Comme beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres, je suis fatiguée de lire en permanence les mêmes histoires sur Drago et Hermione. Un couple qui, malgré les horreurs que leur ont infligé les auteurs, reste le plus beau et émouvant selon moi de toute la saga Harry Potter. Deux personnages très différents, et dont les possibilités d'une histoire d'amour sont infinies.

Alors comment se débrouillent-on pour retrouver les mêmes scénarios partout ? Comment se fait-il que l'on trouve plus d'une centaine de fictions sur ce site où les premiers chapitres sont identiques ?

_Rendons à ce couple toute la magie qui nous a tant séduit au départ..._

J'ai donc rassemblé ici tous les principaux clichés à éviter, et quelques astuces pour réussir un dramione. Ceux que ça ne concerne pas, vous pouvez changer de page. Pour les auteurs qui ont en tête de commencer leur première fiction drago-hermione, je vous conseille de lire ce qui suit pour éviter de rajouter à cette bibliothèque un énième livre identique aux autres.

Vous devez vous dire : mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Donner des conseils aux gens comme si elle était une pro !

Je suis loin d'être une pro, je suis un auteur amateur également, mais j'ai tellement lu de dramiones dans ma vie que j'ai l'impression d'avoir acquis assez de connaissances sur ce qui plait vraiment aux lecteurs, pour vouloir les partager avec vous.  
Aussi, sachez que ce guide n'est que mon simple point de vue, et qu'il ne contient pas la vérité universelle !  
Cependant, je suis sûre que vous approuverez au moins quelques uns de mes points, et que vous les prendrez en compte pour votre prochaine fiction.

Du moins, je l'espère fortement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MalefoyHeartless**


	2. Crédibilité

Je pense que, si au début le phénomène _Dramione_ s'est révélé le couple révolutionnaire de toute la saga, il a de nos jours perdu toute sa magie à cause des centaines de clichés qui nous donnent presque la nausée. Je ne parlerai pas tant ici des problèmes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison qui sont évidemment la base d'une fiction réussie. Eh oui, à tous ceux qui pensent que seul le contenu compte, croyez-moi : le lecteur ne lira même pas la première page jusqu'au bout si c'est rempli de fautes, et cela même si l'intrigue est exceptionnelle.

Introduction :

Il y a, je crois, deux qualités qui feront de n'importe quelle fic, une bonne fic : j'ai nommé, la **crédibilité **et **l'originalité**.

Crédibilité, et de l'histoire, et des personnages. Quelque soit la trame, si le déroulement des actions est logique et si la réaction des personnages est crédible, ça donne déjà une impression d'intelligence à la fiction.

Originalité du scénario : l'idée de départ est ce qui attirera le lecteur à coup sûr.

**Voyons ensembles les clichés à rectifier**

**I. Crédibilité.**

A. Côté Personnages.

1- Laissez à Hermione son physique !

Ce qui fait la magie de l'amour, c'est justement de passer outre l'apparence, et de s'attacher à la personne pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Pas besoin donc, d'attribuer à Hermione trois tours de poitrine en plus, des cheveux parfaitement lisses et soyeux, ou encore des tonnes de maquillages qui, au passage, sont des choses superficielles qui ne correspondent pas du tout au personnage. De plus, Drago peut trouver ce genre d'allumeuse en un claquement de doigt, alors pourquoi trouverait-il Hermione spéciale et différente dans ce cas-là ? Hermione est déjà belle, mais néglige simplement son look au profit de choses qu'elle trouve plus essentielles, comme les études. Écrire dans votre fiction qu'elle se réveille avec les cheveux en pétard et la mine maussade ne fera pas fuir les lecteurs ! Au contraire, c'est une caractéristique humaine qui ne fera qu'ajouter à la crédibilité de l'histoire !

En revanche, côté Drago, vous pouvez vous lâchez ! xD Les lectrices ne vous reprocheront jamais d'en faire trop sur la beauté de cet homme ! Attention tout de même à ne pas lui faire une musculature au body building ! C'est pas très glamour...

2- Pas de coup de foudre !

Hermione et Drago se connaissent depuis six ans, maintenant. Si vous les faites rentrer en septième année à Poudlard, pourquoi y aurait-il un quelconque coup de foudre, évènement qui arrive généralement entre deux inconnus ? Si l'on respecte le premier point, comme quoi le physique ne change pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que, dès qu'elle aperçoive Drago dans le Poudlard Express, elle se sente tout à coup rougir, et se surprenne à le trouver "super sexy", en se demandant comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer avant ! Mais, si vous tenez réellement à cette sorte de coup de foudre de septième année, vous pouvez par exemple faire en sorte qu'elle se sente étrangement mal à l'aise en sa présence, alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire auparavant ; elle réalisera plus tard qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à Malefoy, et que cela, bien loin de l'enchanter, la préoccupe. Amenez toujours les sentiments en douceur, c'est primordial.

De même pour Drago ! Il déteste Hermione. Pouvez-vous trouver attirant quelqu'un que vous méprisez ? Personnellement, si j'apprends qu'un garçon que je trouve super mignon est en fait un gros raciste, je ne verrais plus aucun trait de beauté chez lui ; il en viendrait même à me dégoûter. Drago méprise donc Hermione, pas spécialement pour la pureté de son sang, conviction que vous pouvez enlever au personnage si vous le désirez, mais plus pour sa fâcheuse manie de faire son intéressante en cours, de traîner avec deux imbéciles comme Potter et Weasley, et de le battre dans beaucoup de matières. Ce sont ces caractéristiques qu'il devra apprendre à aimer chez elle, et donc pas besoin de le faire fantasmer sur une Hermione métamorphosée qu'il mettrait bien dans son lit ! N'oubliez jamais que ce genre de pensée serait abominables si Lucius les entendaient, et que la dernière chose que souhaite Drago, c'est décevoir son père.

Cependant, il y a pour moi deux différents Drago Malefoy :

- Le premier est celui _qui s'amuse_ : profitant de sa jeunesse, et jouant sur son physique et sa popularité, c'est le genre de fic où l'on peut mettre de côté sa famille oppressante ainsi que tous les principes sur la pureté des Sangs. Le genre de fic où l'intrigue peut très bien tourner autour d'un pari sur Granger, où Drago peut s'amuser à s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle pour lui faire perdre ses moyens, et vous pouvez alors décrire un rapprochement rapide entre les deux personnages sans craindre de ne pas être en accord avec la famille Malefoy. Généralement, ce genre d'intrigue se déroule à Poudlard.

- Le second est celui _qui ne rit pas_ : beaucoup plus mature que le précédent, je propose ici un Drago au regard pétrifiant et glacial, au rictus mauvais, et à la beauté renversante. Ce Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, pas encore. Il ne parle que lorsque c'est utile, dégage un aura d'intelligence presque terrifiant, et peut te transpercer d'un seul regard. Il est dangereux, et incontestablement doué en magie noire. Il a été élevé parmi les Mangemorts, et c'est son avenir d'en être un. Qu'il le désire ou non, à vous de choisir : il peut admirer Voldemort ou, au contraire (ce que je préfère personnellement), se désintéresser radicalement de la secte. Il aime l'indépendance et rejette toute forme d'autorité, exceptée celle de son père, le seul homme capable de lui faire baisser le regard.  
Il est supérieur et il le sait. Peu de gens méritent son attention, et il découvrira justement qu'Hermione a au moins le mérite de l'intéresser. Dans ces fictions-là, le temps que met Drago a tomber amoureux doit être vraiment long, car il se refuse à accepter la vérité : amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? Jamais il ne tomberait aussi bas, jamais. Et puis, l'amour, c'est pour les faibles.  
A vous de réussir à lui faire aimer cette fille plus que sa propre famille...

Ce sont les deux principales personnalités de Drago que j'ai relevé et sur lesquelles je travaille chacune de mes fics. Ces deux personnages appartiennent beaucoup plus à l'univers des fanfictions qu'à JK Rowling, selon moi.

Libre à vous de créer votre propre Drago Malefoy, mais gardez l'importance de la famille, de la fierté et, surtout, du regard des autres ; indéniablement la raison première de l'impossibilité d'une relation. 

B. Côté Scénario.

Si l'on considère tous les points précédents, il apparaît alors une question au ton quelque peu sarcastique : avec une Hermione plongée dans les études, un Drago coureur de jupons, et une haine réciproque, comment créer une quelconque love story en restant crédible si ces deux-là ne désirent même pas s'adresser la parole ?

Il faut dire que les auteurs de fanfictions ont brillamment trouvé la solution, il y a des années déjà : la cohabitation forcée ! Ça ne vous est pas inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant, car cette méthode est presque devenue le pilier d'une fic Drago/Hermione.

On connait tous la chanson : Drago et Hermione Préfets en Chef doivent partager des appartements communs, et aucun des deux n'est prêt à abandonner son cher poste pour le bon plaisir de l'autre.

Certes, ce cliché est devenu rageant. Pourtant, je ne me lasse jamais de cette idée de départ, tant que la suite se révèle originale.

1- La cohabitation est donc peut-être très connue, mais elle reste l'une des raisons les plus crédibles pour rapprocher deux personnages qui ne désirent pas être ensemble.  
Remarque : la cohabitation peut également avoir lieu en dehors de Poudlard, et des années plus tard.

Autre façon de les faire se côtoyer, toujours contre leur volonté, et qui restent particulièrement connues :

2- Les devoirs de Préfets en Chef à réaliser ensemble.

3- Niveau au dessus : mission du ministère à réaliser ensemble, hors Poudlard.

L'idée de base étant déjà populaire, faites travailler votre imagination sur les missions en question.

Mais, croyez-moi, il y a mille et une autres façons d'écrire un rapprochement crédible sans avoir recours à fameuse autorité supérieure qui ne leur laisse pas le choix, que ce soit Dumbledore ou le Ministère.

Et ce sont généralement ces fictions-là qui marchent bien : celles où le Dramione se forme sans l'aide des autres, et cela même en conservant le cliché de base.

4- Après Poudlard, ils se croisent par hasard dans un lieu où jamais ils n'auraient cru trouver l'autre.

5- Poudlard, ils se retrouvent dans une situation que personne ne doit savoir, et vont devoir s'entraider pour s'en sortir.

6- Proposition d'un pari ou d'un pacte qui va obliger Drago et Hermione à se fréquenter.

7- Hors Poudlard, c'est la guerre et Hermione n'a pas confiance en Drago, nouveau membre de l'Ordre. Elle va garder un œil sur lui, mais à s'approcher trop près du feu, on se brûle les ailes. Que découvrira-t-elle ?

**Et j'en passe...**

Chapitre suivant, ou vous en avez assez ?


	3. Originalité

**II. L'Originalité.**

A. Le scénario de départ.

Des vingtaines de fictions Drago-Hermione sortent tous les jours. Démarquez-vous. Surprenez le lecteur grâce à une histoire différente des autres.

Le critère que je trouve le plus important, et je dirais même essentiel pour attirer l'attention, c'est le scénario de départ, l'idée sur laquelle va reposer toute l'histoire. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, on peut partir d'un cliché, et développer l'histoire de façon surprenante. Ajoutez pour cela quelque chose de personnel, de nouveau, quelque chose dans votre résumé qui fera dire au lecteur : « tiens, c'est original, ça ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé ». Il ne faut pas hésiter à apporter du neuf, tant que ça reste **crédible.**

Par exemple, je vous donne un scénario qui me passe tout bêtement par la tête : une fête ou un bal est organisé en l'honneur de Noël, ou peu importe. Il se trouve que Blaise et Hermione sont tous deux de mauvaise humeur ce soir-là, et vont se retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre à parler toute la soirée et, incroyablement, à s'apprécier. Tout au long de la fic, Drago ne supportera pas le bonheur de son ami avec Hermione qui passe d'ailleurs beaucoup trop de temps dans leur salle commune alors qu'elle n'appartient pas à Serpentard. A force de tout tenter pour les séparer, il finira par se rendre compte qu'il ne le fait pas pour le bien de son ami Blaise, comme il le laissait croire, mais pour son propre bonheur à lui, parce qu'il en est jaloux... A partir de là, jalousie, conflit, bagarre, sales tours, pleurs, amour, pardon, happy end...

Répartissez l'action sur plusieurs chapitres ; il ne faut pas que le lecteur passe trois chapitres à s'ennuyer, puis soit soudain perdu dans toute l'action du quatrième chapitre ! Dans cet exemple de fic, on pourra donc noter l'originalité d'une relation Blaise-Hermione, élément déclencheur du Drago-Hermione. A vous ensuite de décider si Blaise et Drago peuvent rester amis à la fin, ou pas.

Remarque : un happy end ne l'est pas forcément pour tous les personnages, et il ne faut pas croire que les lecteurs seront déçus de votre fic si une amitié est rompue. Une fois encore, ça rajoute une touche de réalité.

B. Le titre et le résumé.

Éléments **extrêmement** importants !! Ce sont les deux choses qui définiront si le lecteur cliquera ou non sur votre fiction ! Il ne faut surtout pas les négliger.

Première chose, le titre. On en a MARRE des titres de fictions qui ne dégagent aucun suspens, aucun charme, et qui laissent transparaitre leur désire ardent de faire comprendre que ce sera une histoire d'amour en Drago et Hermione !  
Je vous en donne quelques uns parmi les centaines d'horreurs que l'on peut trouver, et vraiment désolée à l'auteur si l'un d'entre eux existe vraiment !

Drago+Hermione=Love  
_Ça ressemble à un titre, franchement ? Les signes tels que « + » sont vraiment à éviter, car ils enlèvent toute la magie du titre. _

Un amour impossible et pourtant...  
_Oh my god ! Ceux-là sont les pires ! Je connais six fictions qui portent le même titre, sans rire ! Il faut arrêter de croire que ce genre de « suspens » marche encore ! On le voit à des kilomètres que ce sera un dramione, et on sait très bien qu'ils finiront ensemble, donc pas la peine d'utiliser un tas d'antonymes (mots opposés) !_

Des ennemis pas si différents !!!  
_En plus d'être banal, ce titre comporte une tonne de points d'exclamation qui est inutile._

Je te hais ! Parce que je t'aime...  
_Désolée d'être rabat-joie, mais c'est guimauve._

Une cohabitation inattendue...  
_Alors là, on ne sait pas du tout de qui ça peut bien parler ! Faut dire que c'est super mystérieux..._

L'AMOUR INATTENDU DE DRAGO  
_Les majuscules ne servent à rien. Si le lecteur veut lire la fiction, il la lira. Pas besoin de l'appâter avec des lettres immenses, qui ne traduisent rien d'autre qu'un auteur désespéré essayant d'avoir des lecteurs. Croyez-moi, si votre fiction mérite de l'attention, elle en aura. Les perles dramiones ne passent pas inaperçues, et cela sans l'aide de publicité._

Jamais je n'aurais pensé t'aimer...

Lui et elle, sont-ils si différents ?

Quand l'amour et la haine se mélangent

Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Un amour interdit

Un couple improbable

Une Septième année pas comme les autres

Besoin d'autres exemples ? J'en ai des milliers, et ils contiennent tous ces mêmes mots : « amour, haine, impossible, lumière, ombre, ennemi, toujours, jamais, et si ? »...  
INOVEZ !

Le titre doit avoir quelque chose de magique ! Quelque chose qui attire votre regard grâce à de simples mots ! Réfléchissez-y, prenez votre temps pour dénicher un beau titre qui, même si l'histoire est banale, ne manquera pas d'attirer l'attention. Faite en sorte que, sur une page entière de fanfictions, les lecteurs marquent une pause chaque fois qu'ils passent la souris sur votre fic.

Évidemment, autre point primordial : un titre sans faute d'orthographe. Combien de fois ais-je vu des titres prometteurs dont la beauté était gâchée par une ou des fautes ? Il y en a que ça ne dérange pas, mais, personnellement, une simple faute dans le titre me fera automatiquement passer mon chemin, même si la fic a l'air bien. Je ne prendrai pas non plus la peine de lire le résumé, qui au passage est généralement bourré de fautes également.

Un titre n'est composé que de quelques misérables mots ! Faites donc l'effort de vous assurer qu'il est au moins correcte. Idem pour le résumé.

Le résumé. Ces trois lignes qui feront toutes la différence.

Bannissez les « je suis nulle pour les résumés, venez plutôt voir ! ». C'est la dernière chose qu'on fera, d'aller voir votre fic ! Si t'es nulle pour les résumés, c'est que t'es nulle pour la fic également. C'est cruel, mais c'est juste. Un auteur qui n'est pas capable de rédiger un bon résumé croustillant et attirant signifie qu'il sera encore moins capable d'écrire une fiction rebondissante.

Bannissez les « si vous voulez savoir la suite, vous n'avez qu'à jeter un œil ! ». Le résumé n'est pas là pour faire du chantage au lecteur. Si vous écrivez ce genre de chose, ça peut repousser, car ça n'a pas le ton d'une invitation à la lecture, mais c'est plus ressenti comme une obligation.

Les dramione sont devenus maintenant trop populaires pour se permettre de créer l'éternel suspens : « Hermione est en septième année. Elle est préfète en chef et fréquentera un certain Serpentard... ».  
On n'est pas débiles, on sait qui est ce fameux Serpentard. Ce résumé n'apporte donc absolument rien. Il en est de même pour celui-là : « Sept ans qu'ils se détestent. Et si cela venait à changer ? Et s'ils commençaient à s'apprécier ? Un amour impossible ? Rien n'est moins sûr... amour et haine au rendez-vous ! ». Une fois de plus, on devine parfaitement que cet amour est non seulement très loin d'être impossible, mais en plus d'une banalité déconcertante.

Voici une astuce : vous pouvez composer votre résumé uniquement d'un morceau de votre texte. Choisissez un passage croustillant et qui révèle assez bien le scénario. Ça marche toujours très bien.

Vous me suivez toujours ? Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas fini.


	4. Qualité

**III. Qualité d'une fiction**

Comment passer du statu de « bonne fiction recommandée » au statu de « fiction excellente à lire absolument » ?

Dans cette troisième partie, je donnerai quelques astuces, conseils, pour améliorer la qualité d'une fiction qui est déjà originale et crédible.

La trame de l'histoire, la qualité des dialogues, et le style de l'écriture sont trois points qui amélioreront nettement votre fiction, et qui ne passent pas inaperçus chez le lecteur.

A. La trame.

Qu'est-ce que la trame de l'histoire ? C'est l'action, l'intrigue, le fil conducteur le long duquel les évènements vont s'enchainer de façon logique et cohérente.

Ce qui fait une bonne histoire, en général, c'est la complexité de l'intrigue. Lorsque vous êtes un auteur débutant, le premier réflexe sera bien sûr de créer une seule intrigue qui tournera uniquement autour de Drago et Hermione. Par exemple, les deux personnages ont un bal à préparer ensemble, et ils ne s'entendent pas du tout. La fiction se fera donc autour de disputes et de coup bas, avant qu'ils ne trouvent enfin un terrain d'entente et finissent par s'apprécier. C'est simple, c'est banal, ça peut marcher pour les quelques lecteurs qui ne sont pas à la recherche d'un trésor.

C'est bien, mais on peut faire mieux.

Et ça, grâce à l'ajout d'intrigues en plus de celle de départ. Et plusieurs intrigues emmêlées, ça donne une trame. Aussitôt, votre fiction passe au niveau supérieure, car elle est _travaillée. _Une fiction travaillée se reconnaît lorsque les évènements deviennent imprévisibles. En effet, si l'on reprend notre exemple du dessus, le lecteur peut déjà deviner à l'avance le schéma grossier de la fic : Drago et Hermione qui se disputent, puis se réconcilient, ils s'apprécient, on suppose même qu'ils iront ensemble au bal, on devine la réticence de Ron et Harry, on devine également que le Bal sera une réussite, que Dumbledore sera fier et fera un beau discours...

Et oui, on en sait des choses ! Et c'est à vous, auteur, de nous détromper. Comment compliquer l'intrigue ? Voici un élément très important qui est malheureusement négligé : **les personnages secondaires.  
**Drago et Hermione ne sont pas seuls au monde ! Leur relation a des répercussions qui les dépassent, qui touchent ceux qui les entourent. N'hésitez pas à rajouter des personnalités à votre récit, qu'elles soient inventées ou reprises ! Faite intervenir amis, ennemis, parents, professeurs, créatures, infirmière... Cela renforce l'impression de crédibilité, car ça crée du mouvement. Poudlard est une école, et on a trop souvent le sentiment dans les dramiones qu'ils ne sont que deux dans le château...

Modifions maintenant cette fic qui, à première vue, n'a rien d'originale.

- Et si, en admettant un OCC, Ginny révélait à Hermione son attirance pour Drago au début de la fic ? Et si elle confiait à Hermione son intention d'être la cavalière du Serpentard pour le bal ? Hermione est bien sûr outrée d'une telle attirance, et essaie de raisonner son amie. Vous ne voyez pas la complication arriver ? C'est simple, lorsqu'Hermione se rendra compte qu'elle aime bien Malefoy, et que ce dernier lui demandera de l'accompagner au bal, la jeune femme sera partagée entre ses désirs, et son amitié avec la rousse.

= On se retrouve déjà avec deux choix : Hermione accepte d'être la cavalière de Drago en dépit de Ginny, ou elle refuse pour conserver son amitié. Le deuxième choix semble plus crédible, mais le premier peut aussi faire l'affaire. Dans les deux cas, on a crée une sérieuse complication. Par exemple, si on prend le cas où Hermione refuse la proposition de Drago, ça entrainera la colère du jeune homme qui n'a pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter, et passera donc son temps à pourrir la soirée de la Gryffondor.

= Cela entraine aussitôt une nouveauté : le Bal se passe mal. Vous surprenez le lecteur. Le Bal peut même complètement dériver en folie : Ginny découvre que c'est avec Hermione que Drago voulait y aller, et elle en veut terriblement à son amie.

On pourrait s'arrêter là, et faire en sorte que les deux jeunes femmes se réconcilient, que Ginny accepte la relation Drago-Hermione, et que le Bal termine bien. Mais je vous l'ai dit, j'aime la complexité, et ce scénario me paraît encore léger.

- Et si on mettait des invités au Bal ? Tiens, pourquoi pas Dumstrang ? La présence de Victor Krum peut très vite apporter de l'action lorsqu'il se mesurera à Malefoy pour Hermione.

- Et si Malefoy, emporté par sa colère contre Hermione pour je ne sais quelle raison, décide d'utiliser sa meilleure amie Ginny pour la faire souffrir ? En plus, au passage, il blesse aussi Potter. Le bon plan !

- Et si l'histoire se déroulait en temps de guerre ? Le bal est soudain attaqué par l'armée de Voldemort, et Ginny et Hermione s'entraident pour s'en sortir, mettant de côté leurs disputes, et réalisant à quel point elles tiennent à l'une à l'autre. Drago ne pense qu'à Hermione durant l'attaque, et fait tout pour la retrouver. Krum est en difficulté, Drago tente de l'aider mais le jeune joueur de Quidditch est tué. Voilà un bon moyen de se débarrasser de la concurrence xD Et voui, un peu de sadisme est parfois recommandé pour le happy end !

Voilà, j'arrête là, bien que l'imagination, elle, n'a pas de limite. Nous venons donc de transformer une histoire simplette en une véritable fiction, car la relation drago-hermione se fait par l'intermédiaire de personnages secondaires qui sont là pour mettre de l'action à la romance.

Remarque : attention tout de même à ce que les trames secondaires ne prennent pas toute la place. La romance Dramione reste la priorité que le lecteur désire voir évoluer.

En revanche, si l'intervention de personnages secondaires n'est franchement pas votre truc, vous pouvez travailler la trame d'une autre façon : mélangez les intrigues. Avant même d'écrire votre fiction, réfléchissez à plusieurs intrigues que vous poserez au début de la fic, puis que vous démêlerez au fur et à mesure. Plus elles sont complexes, mieux c'est, car le lecteur **adore** lorsque c'est imprévisible. Le lecteur **aime se tromper**, croyez-moi ! Il croit savoir ce qui va suivre, croit avoir trouvé l'intrigue, puis tombe de haut en découvrant la vérité ! Il a été surpris, et ne demande qu'à l'être encore.

Si vous maitrisez vraiment votre fic, vous pouvez diriger le lecteur où bon vous semble... Ça ne doit pas être un hasard, que tous les lecteurs pensent connaître la suite, avant de se tromper. Ça doit être ce que _vous_ aviez prévu.

B. Les dialogues.

Ah, les dialogues ! Ces morceaux de phrases qui font vivre les personnages ! On pourrait leur faire dire n'importe quoi, mais les auteurs se débrouillent pour leur faire dire toujours les mêmes choses...Vous y croyez, ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que Drago a un caractère bien défini qu'il doit passer son temps à traiter Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Si je n'avais qu'un seul conseil à vous donner concernant les dialogues, ce serez celui de _surprendre_, comme d'habitude. Nous savons qu'Hermione et Drago se détestent, et écrire quinze lignes de répliques cinglantes n'est pas très original.

Ce que le lecteur devine facilement, vous devez le suggérer. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, vous devez le lui apprendre en suggérant.

Je m'explique : si vous désirez commencer une fic où Drago et Hermione sont préfets en chef et partagent les mêmes appartements, il n'est pas nécessaire de démarrer la fiction lorsqu'Hermione est encore chez elle, juste avant la rentrée. On connait le scénario par cœur : sa mère l'appelle « Hermione chérie ! », Hermione répond « j'arrive maman ! », puis se précipite dans les escaliers après s'être regardée une dernière fois. Elle retrouve ensuite Harry et Ron à la gare, et découvre dans le train que Malefoy est son homologue masculin. On a tous lu au moins une fois ce genre de fic, n'est-ce pas ? Si votre fic commence comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin !

Débutez plutôt votre fiction dans un lieu original, pour changer ! Par exemple, Pré-au-Lard. Hermione y est avec ses deux amis, puis vous faites entrer Drago un peu plus tard, et ce dernier s'amuse à retirer des points aux maisons qui ne lui achètent pas des friandises. C'est une façon comme une autre d'introduire le fait que Drago est préfet en chef. Vous ne l'expliquez donc pas, vous le suggérez, et c'est bien plus agréable. Il en est de même pour introduire une sorte de prologue sur le lieu et le temps : si votre fic se passe en temps de guerre, ne nous foutez pas trente lignes de description sur comment Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. On n'est pas en cours d'histoire ! On veut lire une histoire, et c'est différent ! Ce que le lecteur ne sait pas, c'est généralement ce qui vient de votre imagination et qui ne reprend plus les bases déjà données d'Harry Potter. En d'autres termes : votre intrigue. Puisque vous reprenez un univers déjà utilisé, misez l'effet de surprise davantage sur votre intrigue que sur les personnages sur lesquels on connait déjà beaucoup.

Faite donc comprendre au lecteur l'époque dans laquelle il se trouve, et les évènements actuels ! Ce n'est pas aussi dur qu'on le pense de faire deviner : un élément par-ci, un indice par-là, le lecteur comprend vite que Voldemort est au pouvoir. De plus, ne vous sentez pas obligés de tout révéler dans le premier chapitre. Prenez votre temps, et gardez-nous des surprises pour les chapitres suivants.

Exemple : dans le chapitre un, on constate que les professeurs sont des Mangemorts. Dans le chapitre deux, Harry est convoqué chez le directeur et on apprend que c'est Bellatrix qui contrôle le collège. Dans le chapitre trois, on entend alors seulement parler des quelques règles obligatoires pour chaque maison... etc.

Pour continuer sur le point de l'originalité, surprenez le lecteur au niveau des réactions des personnages. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un dialogue ? Rien d'autre qu'un enchainement de réaction à la phrase de l'autre interlocuteur.

Faites-nous d'Hermione et Drago des personnages crédibles, humains, et réels, plutôt que de vulgaires marionnettes de fictions dont les dialogues sont déjà écrits à l'avance !

Prenons n'importe quel cliché pour exemple : Drago qui cherche Hermione. Elle lit un bouquin, et il lui fait remarquer que c'est le troisième en une journée qu'elle lit. Bien sûr, Hermione est piquée au vif et commence à beugler comme une folle ( ce qui, au passage, ne correspond pas trop à la Hermione de JK Rowling, selon moi, qui est plutôt du genre à rougir de honte qu'à s'énerver contre les répliques de Malefoy, mais les fanfictions ont grandement modifié son caractère en la transformant en une fille qui n'a peur de rien ni personne. Hermione est non seulement sensible, mais révèle une grande timidité parfois).

- Ça craint, Granger, ricana-t-il.  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malefoy !  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tes livres ne t'apprennent pas à respecter tes supérieurs, Granger ?  
- C'est un homme qui revient chaque soir avec une nouvelle fille que je dois considérer supérieur, Malefoy ?  
- Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu regrettes de ne pas faire partie de ces filles !  
- QUOI ? N'IMPORTE QUOI ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

**Et blablabla**

Des phrases toutes faites, déjà vue, et dénuée d'imagination. Les personnages sont plats parce qu'ils ne sont que de simples copies des autres dramione. De plus, vous remarquerez les « Malefoy » et « Granger » à chaque phrase qui deviennent agaçants, ainsi que les lettres majuscules qui ne reflètent rien d'autre que l'incapacité de l'auteur à exprimer ce qu'il désire à l'aide de mots.

Je vais maintenant réécrire la même scène, mais avec une conversation modifiée avec des réactions nouvelles qui vont faire de Drago et Hermione, _mon_ Drago et _ma_ Hermione.

- Ça craint, Granger, ricana-t-il.  
Hermione ne répondit pas, probablement trop absorbée dans son fichu bouquin. Comme chaque fois qu'il était ignoré, Drago sentit le besoin de revenir à la charge.  
- Tu sais qu'à force de passer tes journées à lire, tu vas devenir encore plus grosse que...  
- ...plus grosse que je ne le suis déjà, oui je sais, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle sans pour autant détacher son regard du livre. Ça fait deux fois cette semaine que tu me fais cette même blague puérile, et deux fois que je ne ris pas. Je renouvellerais le disque, si j'étais toi, parce que moi même je suis à cour de répliques devant un tel niveau.  
Drago éclata de rire, et sauta sur le canapé où elle se trouvait. Ignorant ses nombreux soupirs d'agacement, il lui prit le livre des mains, y jeta un coup d'œil, puis le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enfin, elle daigna lui prêter attention, et lui envoya même un regard noir.  
- En quel honneur as-tu fais ça ? dit-elle en maîtrisant la colère qui commençait à arriver malgré ses efforts pour la retenir.  
- Juste pour ce regard que j'aime tant, sourit-il.  
- Quel regard ? aboya-t-elle.  
- Celui-là même que tu fais en ce moment. Celui qui essaie de me tuer. C'est mon préféré.  
Hermione le dévisagea.  
- T'es vraiment chiant, Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de se lever brusquement pour aller chercher son livre resté à terre.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais les personnages deviennent soudain beaucoup plus humains et moins marionnettes de fanfiction. De plus, les dialogues sont alternés avec de la description courte, ce qui ne fait qu'enrichir la qualité.

Personnellement, pour être capable de rendre mes personnages crédibles, voilà ce que je me dis : après chaque réplique, je me mets dans l'esprit du personnage. Je suis Hermione. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, je déteste Malefoy. Il vient de m'insulter, comment est-ce que je réagis ? Chaque réplique entraine une certaine réaction, et c'est ainsi que le dialogue se déroule. Pour surprendre, modifiez alors ces réactions prévisibles, ce qui changera complètement la tournure du dialogue.

Remarque : Il y a aussi une certaine part d'expérience. Une fois que vous avez lu ou écrit beaucoup de dramione, vous commencez à vous faire votre propre idée précise de chaque personnage et de leur caractère. Seulement alors, la façon dont ils agissent devient presque une évidence, vous n'aurez même plus à réfléchir car vous vous serez attribué le personnage, et l'aurez personnalisé à votre façon.

C. Le style d'écriture.

Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce point, parce que le style d'écriture est tout simplement propre à chacun. Il se découvre avec le temps, l'expérience, et surtout la lecture d'autres livres.

Cependant, il y a certaines fautes à éviter absolument et qui ne pourront qu'améliorer votre plume, et attirez davantage de lecteurs.

1. Les majuscules.

Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète : bannissez les majuscules lorsqu'il s'agit d'un personnage en colère. Elles sont désagréables aux yeux. A la place, utilisez votre qualité de narrateur.

Exemple : « COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE ÇA ! » devient : - Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? hurla Hermione, au bord des larmes.

2. Les chiffres.

Lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de date, les chiffres s'écrivent en lettres. Vous ne trouverez jamais écrit dans un livre : « 3 ans plus tard », mais « Trois ans plus tard ». Admirez la beauté de la seconde phrase, comparé au chiffre.

3. Les noms des personnages.

Je trouve un peu ridicule de lire une fanfiction en français dont les noms des personnages sont écrit version anglaise, non ? Je ne sais pas si le but est de rendre la fiction plus « cool », mais je conseille fortement aux auteurs de conserver les noms donnés par les traducteurs français, ceux avec lesquels vous avez découvert Harry Potter.

Petits rappels : « Malefoy », et non « Malfoy ». « Dumbledore ». « McGonagall ». « Drago », et non « Draco ». « Gryffondor ».  
En ce qui concerne les maisons, c'est un détail, mais ils ne prennent pas de « s » au pluriel, car ce sont des noms propres.

Exemple : « Il rejoignit les Serpentard ».

**Inutile de préciser que les langages texto/sms sont à bannir ? C'est un sacrilège pour les yeux, croyez-moi.**

Je recommande fortement l'utilisation d'un logiciel dont les options « correction automatique » sont toujours d'une grande aide. Même lorsqu'il n'est pas question de faute, la fatigue peut vous faire répéter les mots deux fois à la suite, et le programme vous le signale.

Bon, eh bien voilà, je crois que je suis à court de conseil, maintenant. J'ai à peu près dit tout ce que j'avais en tête – je vous avoue que ça fait un bout de temps que je songeais à écrire tout ça.

J'espère que ça pourra vous aider à la réussite d'un dramione, c'est en tout cas ainsi que j'ai réussi le mien.

J'ai pourtant reçu des critiques tout au long de l'écriture, mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire pour autant. Quoi que les gens vous disent, si vous sentez que l'écriture est faite pour vous, ne lâchez pas.

Je parle aux gens réellement passionnés. Ceux que l'écriture rend heureux, plus heureux que beaucoup d'autre choses. Je ne parle pas à ceux qui écrivent dans le seul but d'avoir des reviews et passent plus de temps à réclamer des commentaires qu'à écrire.

Pensez toujours à **remercier** vos lecteurs. Rien ne les oblige à reviewer, et pourtant, ils le font. Ils n'y gagnent rien, et c'est donc de la pure gentillesse. N'hésitez pas à répéter à quel point ça vous fait plaisir, pour leur assurer qu'ils ne reviewent pas pour rien, que leurs commentaires sont lus et appréciés.

Un dernier conseil avant que je ne vous quitte pour de bon : Harry Potter est un univers bourré de magie. Ne l'oubliez pas ! Faite de votre fiction un véritable feu d'artifice : utilisez les baguettes magiques et les balais volants ! Creez des créatures, inventez des personnages ! La magie ne vous met AUCUNE limite, alors profitez-en. On ne reprochera jamais à votre fiction d'être trop magique, au contraire.

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'écriture de votre fiction, et espère que vous vivrez un jour le bonheur que j'ai vécu avec mes lecteurs pendant plus d'un an. Travaillez votre fiction, vos efforts seront récompensés._

A vOus de jOuer !! =)

_**MalefoyHeartless**_


End file.
